UnWanted Love
by Puffy Vanilla
Summary: Hisoka is a student, Tsuzuki is a teacher...both are in love but both doesn't know it...will they find out and get together?
1. UW1

**Unwanted Love**

**Me**: Well this is a Hisoka and Tsuzuki fan fic because I am a big fan of them. But it's going to be an original background with the same characters. Tsuzuki as a teacher, Hisoka as his student, Tatsumi as another teacher, and so on and so forth. If you don't like yaoi then you will not like this fan fic.

**Tsuzuki**: …….

**Hisoka**: Can we just start now?

**Me**: …I'm hurt…

"Hisoka! Your carpool is here!"

"Thanks Mom…I'll be back home later on!" Hisoka finished his bread, picked up his backpack and ran out of the kitchen door giving his mom a kiss along the way. Putting on his shoes he opened the front door seeing a car in front of his house and waved over to it "Hurry up Hisoka or you'll be late for school and I'll be late opening up the nurse's office" Sighing Hisoka got inside the car throwing his backpack in the back "Sorry Watari, but you're the one that was late picking me up, you know?" Watari flushed and glared at the younger boy who was sitting next to him "Oh, are you going to keep on doing that? If so I hope you find another carpool" Hisoka just shrugged which made Watari even more irritated because he couldn't make the young boy angry but let out a sigh and parked at the front of the school "Thanks" He got out his things, opened the car door and slammed it shut when he was out. "I'll see you later Watari" And with that he left off.

The bell rang and Hisoka made it into his homeroom where Hijiri was waiting for him "Oh Hisoka, we got a new teacher for English…did you hear about it?" Hisoka blinked looked at the boy who looks exactly like him and shook his head "I didn't know and I don't care at all." He turned his head away to sit at his seat letting other people talk, he preferred to alone and isolated from everyone else and didn't like to talk as much like Hijiri. And so many people get confused with him and Hijiri because they look so much alike but Hijiri had more blackish colored hair than him and acted more like a girl.

"Ok everyone sit down…" It was a voice that got his attention and looked up to see a handsome man with violet eyes and black hair standing in front of the classroom. "I'm Mr. Tsuzuki…nice to met you all, your homeroom teacher isn't here and so I'm taking his place and I'm also your English teacher." The man beamed out a smile and stared at Hisoka then at Hijiri "Are you two brothers…? Like twins?" Hisoka growled standing up slamming his hand against the table "NO! We are not twins…and we don't look alike at all." The teacher stood there stunned looking at the young boy panting loudly and smiled "I'm sorry I didn't know, I was just curious…" Hisoka shook a bit feeling guilty for yelling out for no reason and bit his lips "I'm sorry…. you shouldn't be the one apologizing." Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled once more "Would you talk to me after school? There is something I want to ask you" Hisoka looked at him confused then nodded his head. "Good, now then with that over with! Let's begin class." The students moaned in irritation as the took out their textbooks to the page they needed to go to. Gym was next and bell rang, Hisoka picked up his book to leave until Tsuzuki stopped him for a moment "Remember after school, you have to talk to me" Hisoka nodded his head pulling the door open, as he walked Hijiri patted Hisoka on the shoulder "Did you see the teacher? He's so handsome…I think I'm in love" Hijiri was blushing as he said so making Hisoka twitch in irritation "You know the teacher is a guy right? Are you telling me that you're falling for a guy?" Blinking Hijiri looked at him "Well…I guess you can say that. But you're so lucky that you're going to talking to him…alone in that classroom…" Hisoka blushed "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! We're just going to talk"

40 mins later

Sighing Hisoka went into the locker room to change back into his school clothing; the whole time people were talking about how great looking the new teacher was and that he is the best looking teacher on campus. "Oh Hisoka your so lucky! You're going to talk to him first before all of us…he's so dreamy" Girls gabbed all over him as he made his way through running up the stairs to Tsuzuki's classroom, what was so great about his teacher? Just because he is good looking doesn't mean he's a wonderful person as people say already and he stared at the teacher "What did you want to ask me?"

Tsuzuki smiled getting up to walk over to the younger boy "I'm glad you came Hisoka. Now the thing I wanted to ask you was about…"

**Me**: To be continued….

**Hisoka**: What kind of crappy ending is that?

**Me:** A good one, don't you agree Tsuzuki

**Tsuzuki**: -whimpers- I don't know…don't ask me

**Me and Hisoka**: You have to pick a side


	2. UW2

**Unwanted Love (2)**

**Hisoka**: It's about time you updated, you fool…

**Me**: Shut up Hisoka, I did my best at the first time

**Tsuzuki**: Now now…lets not fight shall we?

**Hisoka and Me**: Would you shut up?

**Tsuzuki**: -whimpers-

**Muraki**: Oh Mr. Tsuzuki come to my arms and weep in them instead…

**Tsuzuki**: brrrr…-runs away-

**Hisoka and Me**: -sweatdrops- well ON WITH THE STORY

"Now the thing I wanted…" Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka carefully and smiled as he moved his hair to the side "I want to know if you normally act so cold to others." Hisoka blinked and frowned "Is that the question you wanted to ask me about?" Tsuzuki moved his lips to respond but Hisoka interrupted him "I don't want you to care about my life, your not my mother nor my father! So mind your own business" Annoyed Hisoka turned around to leave but a hand gripped on his arm firmly "What's that matter with you Hisoka? All I did was ask a question! Its not hard to answer" Hisoka pulled away angrily "Well what if I don't want to ask the question, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki said nothing and sighed "Well if you don't want to answer my question then…I guess I cannot force to you answer me" Snarling Hisoka backed away from Tsuzuki glaring at him with his emerald eyes which fascinated the teacher "Hisoka…please…" He moved an arm to touch the boy's shoulder but the boy backed away "Don't touch me…please…" Instead of the cold eyes his eyes were saddened and was shaken with fear. "Hisoka? What's the matter? You look so pale…" Hisoka said nothing and ran off without a word.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! SLAM! "Hisoka?" Watari stared at the angry boy with confusion "What is the matter?" Shaking his head the boy sat down in front of a computer "When is the school library closing?" Watari blinked as he stared at a clock "Well there is going to be tutoring today so I'll be closing the library around at 4:30…" Sighing Hisoka just sighed "So you won't be taking me home early today huh?" Shifting his glasses the librarian nodded his head looking at the young boy with a worried expression "Tell me Hisoka…what is the matter? It looks like something is troubling you" "Would you SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" Hisoka glared at the blonde haired man angrily gritting his teeth as he spoke "I just want to be left alone…!" Watari gasped at the sudden reaction and was about to respond until a hand moved over to Hisoka's mouth "Hisoka…" A deep low voice came "You shouldn't be yelling inside a library" Slapping the hand away the young boy turned around to see who the person was and blinked "Mr. Tatsumi!" "If there is a problem, you come to me and tell me kid…" "I don't need your help Mr. Tatsumi" Tatsumi just huffed and walked over to Watari putting his arms around the man's waist "Mr. Watari…" He purred "You're way too nice for your own good…you need to be more…mean" Watari blushed and stuttered "Well I'm not as strong as you are…you know I can be like this…" Hisoka groaned in disgust "Mr. Watari…and Mr. Tatsumi…we are both inside a library you can flirt around later outside of the school" This made Tatsumi and Watari blush and Tatsumi looked at Hisoka carefully "Your annoyed with the new teacher, Mr. Tsuzuki, aren't' you?" "No…well…yes…." Hisoka glared at Tatsumi silently and turned away "How did you know?" Tatsumi just smiled putting up his glasses "Well you act like this with new teachers so I figured" Hisoka just hissed at that comment and continued to stare at the wall so Tatsumi continued "I want to know what he did to you?" Sighing again Hisoka muttered softly "He asked me…if I was normally cold to other people" Again Tatsumi laughed softly nodding his head "Well, we all know the answer to that question. Ah…and since we have a tutoring secession today…why don't you try it out…after all Mr. Watari is going to be busy and it would be a shame that you would have to waste your time waiting for him to give you a ride" Hearing this Hisoka nodded his head "That seems like a good idea…I guess I'll do that because I don't get some problems on my math homework anyway." Tatsumi smiled as he watched the boy picking up his stuff and moving over to a desk with 3 other students waiting for the teacher to arrive until a voice broke into his thoughts "You did that on purpose Tatsumi…" Tatsumi raised a brow to look at Watari who was now smiling at him "Oh yes Watari…indeed I have…because Mr.Tsuzuki is going to be the tutor for today…this is going to be interesting" Giggling Watari slapped the man's shoulder lightly "Its not good to play around with human lives…mainly if its going to be teenagers!" Again this made Tatsumi laugh "Well…that makes it more interesting now doesn't it?" "I suppose so…."

Hisoka tapped on his pencil as he looked up at the clock and sighed. The tutor was late and the 3 girls who were with him were giggling talking about Tsuzuki on how good looking the new teacher was and Hisoka shook his head and raised his head as he heard the library door open and a frown came across his face. "Hello…students…" Tsuzuki stopped dead at his tracks seeing Hisoka sitting there looking at Tsuzuki with a frown "….." Hisoka noticed this and took this as a bad sign and got up "Sorry if you didn't want me in the tutoring secession! I'll be leaving now" Hisoka turned away until Tsuzuki grabbed him by the arm "No, you came here to learn and it's my duty that you learn something. Stay here…please…I don't mind you being here…in fact…I'm pleased that you're here…so please…have a seat" Hisoka blushed a nodded his head as the 3 girls began giggling again as Hisoka took his seat.

To be continued… 

**Me**: If I get more reviews comin then I would update more, the more comments the better

**Hisoka**: ….no one is going to comment

**Tsuzuki**: Aww don't say that…someone would want to comment about us…


	3. UW3

**Unwanted Love** (3)

**Me**: I know the First and Second Chapter are REALLY short and I'm sorry.

**Hisoka**: No, your not.

**Me**: I would like to see you do this Hisoka

**Hisoka**: I didn't choose to do this…. YOU DID

**Me**: Oh yeah, would you like it if I paired you and Muraki up instead of you and Tsuzuki?

**Hisoka**: -gasp- not that

**Muraki**: Yes, come to me my puppet

**Tsuzuki**: -throws a chair at Muraki- Touch him and your dead!

**Hisoka**: I can protect myself…I don't need your help

**Tsuzuki**: -sniffle- but Hisoka…

**Me**: ON WITH THE SHOW

**Hisoka**: about time…

Hisoka looked at the clock once more before gazing at the dark haired man and blushed once more. He found the man…somewhat attractive and he didn't know what was going and with that the young boy shook his head in frustration, which made Tsuzuki stare at him in confusion "Hisoka…do you need help with a problem?" Hisoka gasped looking at Tsuzuki nervously before shaking his head slowly "No, sir." Tsuzuki just blinked once more before looking at the girl he was helping and Hisoka continued to work on his own work trying to ignore the fact the handsome man was now sitting next to him.

As for Tsuzuki he enjoyed this in fact he liked it. Sitting next to Hisoka and talking with him using the tutoring secession as an excuse, the boy had some social problems but Tsuzuki didn't mind that at all…in a matter of fact he was interested in the boy. So interested that he kept staring at the young boy every 2 seconds without the boy knowing and chuckled to himself thinking how cute the emerald eyed boy was. Tsuzuki looked at the young boy once more this time staring at him long and hard, studying the young boy's features quietly. Beautiful milk chocolate hair that looked so silky and soft which Tsuzuki just tempted to pet, the boys lips looked so soft and tender that Tsuzuki just wanted to nibble at teasingly, and the boy's body was…."Mr. Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki lost his concentration and was staring at Hisoka's angry eyes "What are you staring at? Yuri (one of the girl's name) was calling you for help for the past 10 minutes!" Tsuzuki blinked in shocked and shook his head "I'm sorry Hisoka…I'm sorry Yuri!" Tsuzuki felt so stupid but was happy that he got a good look at the younger male.

"Hisoka?" Watari walked over to tutoring group smiling with keys dangling on his fingers "Hisoka…its time for me to take you home." Looking up Hisoka nodded and got up from his seat, getting his things all set to go back home "Thank you Mr. Tsuzuki…for helping me with my math. Now if you excuse me" Hisoka made his way through until Tsuzuki stopped him by standing in front of him "Hisoka…will you come back here for tutoring tomorrow?" Shocked the young boy stared at him and shrugged "I don't know because…" Before he was able to finish Watari grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the library, but as he was dragging Hisoka the blonde haired said, "Of course he will be coming tomorrow! Now we must be off, right Hisoka? Good-bye Mr. Tsuzuki!"

In the car Hisoka glared at the happy librarian growling "What was that all about Watari? What if I didn't want any tutoring?" Watari looked at him and smiled "Well, you didn't want to do it? Then you can always tell Mr. Tsuzuki that you changed your mind about the whole tutoring thing." Hisoka flushed and shook his head "Its not like I didn't like it but you should watch out with what you say for others…I just want him to help me with math and nothing else" Laughing Watari rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure you do"

Meanwhile Tsuzuki was a little jealous that Hisoka was spending so much time with Watari, perhaps he could ask Watari that he could give Hisoka rides to school and back home instead. Tsuzuki smiled at the thought, after all Watari was going out with Tatsumi so there would be no way the blonde haired man would be interested in Hisoka. But what if there were girls that had crushes on Hisoka instead? Stopping himself Tsuzuki gasped noticing that he was completely into Hisoka and shook his head "But he's a student…and not only that he's a GUY!" Tsuzuki was so deep in thought he didn't notice Tatsumi hearing every word the violet eyed man just said. "Mr. Tsuzuki…so what if this person is a guy and is your student?" Tsuzuki turned and his eyes went in shock as he saw Tatsumi walking towards him and turned white as a ghost "M..r. Tatsumi…what a surprise!" Tatsumi let out a charming smile as he sat down in front of Tsuzuki patting down on the desk in front of him pointing at the chair that was on the other side of him "Seat down…I would like to know who this student is, don't worry its just between us" He winked as he moved a finger to his own lips saying that he would keep quite as he watched Tsuzuki take the seat. Tsuzuki made a face "What are you trying to say here?" Pushing up his glasses Tatsumi chuckled "I don't think you understand me Mr. Tsuzuki…because I know what you think of Hisoka, the one that is in your English class." Tsuzuki flushed "Whatever I think of my students is none of your concern" Tatsumi just sighed and shrugged before continuing "Oh I suppose you don't care for him after all…what a pity I guess Mr. Muraki will have his way with him" Tsuzuki's eyes widened hearing this and leaned over to Tatsumi "What did you say? You mean there is a teacher who is interested in Hisoka?" Chuckling again Tatsumi pushed his glasses once more liking this very much "Oh yes, there is but this isn't a teacher, this is the school's nurse or doctor you can say." Tsuzuki clenched his fist muttering something under his breath for a moment then looked up at Tatsumi nodding his head "I must leave now…now if you excuse me" Tsuzuki got up and walked out of the library, of course there would be someone interested in Hisoka…after all the young boy was attractive. Could it be that Tsuzuki was jealous?

Hisoka sighed as he waved Watari good-bye and turned to walk home, everyday Watari would park at a cherry blossom park letting Hisoka walk the rest of the way home because Watari would always have a meeting at the school. Hisoka didn't mind at all and he enjoyed the sakura petals flowing falling down brushing against his face, touching the soft petals with his hands as he walked. But there was this strange emotion that he was getting from the petals as well, as if something bad was going to happen to him and he shuddered at the thought but his mind was interrupted by a man's voice "Do you like the Sakura petals Hisoka?" Turning his head the young boy turned to see a silver haired man with silver eyes wearing a white suit and a white jacket to go along with it. "Mr. Muraki…." That was the only thing the boy could say as the sliver-haired man came closer over to him, Hisoka shivered biting his lips this feeling…it was so…uncomfortable, with that he backed away quickly to get far away from the man. Seeing this reaction the man smirked "What is the matter Hisoka? Are you afraid of your own school nurse?" Hisoka growled at him but said nothing and this made the man come even closer grabbing the boy's arm before the boy could back away again "Do you know what's beautiful about the sakura petals…little Hisoka?" Muraki smirked as he whispered in the boy's ear creating the boy to shiver again "It represents death…" Hisoka's eyes went wide as he used his free arm to push the man away and turned to run, there was something wrong with the man and it scared the living crap out of him. "Welcome home Hisoka" His mother smiled at him as he walked in the kitchen and he gave her a hug, home…he felt so safe there. He knew that he was going to have to stay away from Muraki as long as he can. Suddenly Hisoka thought of Tsuzuki his teacher, the warm smile, the kind eyes, the sweet voice, and…."_OMG_! _What I'm I thinking? Mr. Tsuzuki is a man! A man! Why I'm I thinking of him now?_"

Meanwhile Tsuzuki sneezed loudly as he was on his way going home after a long day "_Hmmm…someone must be talking about me_"


End file.
